


Not on Drugs

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: Really Short Wynonna Earp One Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Wynonna finds a bag full of questionable pills on Waverly's nightstand





	Not on Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post I couldn't find, but you probably know the one.

_(1) New Message_  

 _…_  

 _(2) New Messages_  

 _…_  

 _(3) New Messages_  

 _…_  

 _(4) New Messages_  

 _…_  

 _(5) New Messages_  

 _…_  

 _(1) Missed Call & Voicemail_ 

The phone rang for a second time before Waverly cursed at her sister's incredibly inconvenient timing. She was finally getting the chance to stay over at Nicole's and they'd been making out on the couch until Wynonna butted in with her continuous attempts to get ahold of her sister. If this had been the first time they'd been interrupted with this many messages, Waverly would have thought something was wrong with her sister. Multiple incidents previously led Waverly to believe otherwise, but she figured she should at least tell her sister she was busy. 

 **8:07 PM**  

 **The Elder:** [mysteriouscapsules.jpeg] 

 **The Elder:** Waverly what the sweet hell are these 

 **8:16 PM**  

 **The Elder:** Waverly Earp you answer me 

 **8:23 PM**  

 **The Elder:** I stg if you've been doing drugs I'll shoot you with Peacemaker myself 

 **8:28 PM**  

 **The Elder:** That's it I'm calling you 

Waverly looked at the picture he sister sent of some multicolored capsules she had in a plastic bag on her nightstand and started laughing. 

"Did your sister drink all the tequila in Purgatory again and get herself into another dumb situation?" Nicole asked, thinking back to the time Wynonna ended up in a tree suspended by her jacket after a long night out. 

The youngest Earp shook her head and held her phone up so her girlfriend could see. 

"Waves, please tell me those aren't some sort of weird new drug you've got your hands on." 

"Not exactly." 

She typed out a response to her sister while Nicole turned the TV onto Food Network. Clearly they weren't going to get anywhere tonight until Wynonna was sure her little sister wasn't doing drugs. 

 **Baby Sis:** Wynonna, calm down. Just put them in water. 

The couple sat cuddled up in silence for a few minutes until another text from Wynonna popped up on Waverly's phone. 

 **The Elder:** [spongedinosaurs.jpeg] 

 **The Elder:** Waverly you're 21 why the fuck do you even have these 

 **The Elder:** And why the fuck would you put them in a plastic bag 

Nicole looked down at the picture and read the messages sent by Wynonna. Of course her girlfriend would buy those little grow sponge capsules. 

"I told you they weren't drugs." 

Nicole laughed. 

"She's right though. Why do you have those?" 

"Daddy never let me have any when I was younger, and I wanted to see what they looked like." 

"That's really sad, and you are such a dork." 

The officer leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head. 

"I think she's done now if you wanna... you know." 

Nicole flipped Waverly so that she could be on top and kissed her. 

"Way ahead of you."


End file.
